bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō (LordGalvatron)
Terms of Usage Users of this wiki are allowed to use any of the custom incantations/entire spells I have invented, as long as you do not claim them as your own. You do not have to ask for permission, but it will be very nice if you notify me anyway. Kidō Bakudō *Bakudō #26, - Custom incantation: "Ghost of the midnight black, disperse into darkness and hide from your persecutors." *Bakudō #29, Tsuchiyari (土槍, "Earth Spear") - A binding spell which consists of three stone poles emerging from the ground to ensnare the opponent's limbs. Incantation unknown. (Idea by Stylx) *Bakudō #65, Sabishī Rippō (寂し立方, "Cube of Desolation") - Blue energy erupts from the user's hand and encases the enemy in a cube which quickly solidifies into a grey, stone-like structure. Incantation unknown. (Idea by Stylx) *Bakudō #79, - Custom incantation: "Black sun, starless night, cold void. Overwhelm and bind the malefactors for all eternity." *Bakudō #85, Shōhi (消費, "Dissipation"): A circular wave of white energy emanates from the user's hand to dissipate an impending Bakudō spell up to #80. It does not work on Hadō spells. Incantation unknown. *Bakudō #90, Tekase (手かせ, "Manacle") - The user makes an intricate gesture with their hands and summons two halves of a large, bright red energy holdfast which join and constrain the target in-between. Subsequently, all of the chains attached to the holdfast impale the ground with spikes on their ends, anchoring the enemy to the ground. Incantation unknown. Hadō *Hadō #23, Danganjun (弾丸純, "Bullet Net"): The user pulls their arm back and then juts it forth as a large ring of purple light filled with a pattern akin to dreamcatchers emerges. Every hole in the circle produces a small thin bullet of spiritual energy that collectively bombard a target, it is primarily used for distraction as the blasts do very little damage, instead hitting their intended target with an intense stinging sensation. Incantation: "Gifted on the valley of need! Serrated tracks, iron flesh, oil blood. Move and incite war, stop and herald peace. The cry of engines demand the end of war!". (Idea by Zf6hellion) *Hadō #34, Aikadan (藍火弾, "Indigo Fire Bullet"): A dark purple, cylinder-shaped discharge of energy launched from the user's index finder. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Pride and dignity, strike down those who have sinned against your principles!". *Hadō #41, Raimei (雷鳴, "Thunderclap"): - A spell which blasts the enemy with a gust of razor wind. Incantation unknown. *Hadō #55, Chikyū o Musabori (地球をむさぼり, "Devouring Earth") - A spell which causes the ground to crack and form two plates of rock, which then crush the enemy in-between with great force. Incantation unknown. *Hadō #60, Jasō (蛇槍, "Serpent Spear"): Forming an X with both arms outstretched and palms crossing over each other, the user recites the incantation. From their palms a great red winding energy that imitates the appearance of a snake shoots forth and chases the nearest target. When it catches them the snake coils around them, binding them in its grip before it bites them, initiating a powerful explosion. The serpent is large enough to ensnare three Gillian-class Hollows and destroy them all in the resulting explosion. Incantation: "Ye Lord of stone and fire! Through the grass unseen, unwitnessed by the Sun's ceaseless gaze, bear your fangs of black and rend their hearts from their sinful coil!". (Idea by Zf6hellion) *Hadō #86, Shinsei Namida (神聖涙, "Sacred Tear") - A spell which causes a huge "bullet" of light blue spiritual energy fall from the sky with tremendous speed, resulting in an enormous explosion. Incantation: "Ye lord! Weep at the transgressions of your wretched creations! Let your sacred tears purify their sins and cleanse the world from the impure! Make ther evil dissolve into nothingness!". Hidō Hidō (秘道, "Secret Way"): These spells are secret techniques invented and used solely by Hikari Maebure. They possess peculiar traits which may or may not fall within the standard Bakudō and Hadō division. They are not numbered by the magnitude of their power, but rather in the order they were developed: *'Hidō #1, Shōhi' (消費, "Dissipation"): A white, swirling and sparkling wave of energy emitted from the user's hand, this spell possesses substantial disruptive properties. It is capable of dissolving powerful Kidō spells or other techniques based on spiritual energy, and may even temporarily disrupt the flow of energy of an individual targeted by the technique. Incantation: "Remove the lynchpin which holds Creation together, unchain the shackles of reality and set us free". *'Hidō #2, Yugande Mieru Kagami' (ゆがんで見える鏡, "Distorting Mirror"): Supporting spell which completely distorts perception of individuals within the immediate vicinity of the caster. It affects all of their senses and plunges them in a chaotic pocket dimension of false and inverted stimuli. However, its effectiveness becomes more reduced the higher the spiritual power of affected opponents. *'Hidō #3, Hahen' (破片, "Splinter"): A powerful offensive technique, this spell is fired as a scarlet torpedo of energy surrounded with sparks. That extremely fast and bullet-like projectile explodes violently upon impact, but rather than unleashing its substantial power in a simple explosion, it aims to shatter whatever its target is. For instance, when fired at a person donning a set of armour the spell would concentrate its full power on all joints and weak spots rather than on the spot it actually hit. *'Hidō #4, Kakudai' (拡大, "Magnification"): Another supporting spell, it acts as a considerable buff of pure attack power. At full capacity it can effectively triple the potency of any technique it is casted on, usually adding a noticeable crimson glow and sparks to the technique in question. Incantation: "Morning breeze, become a raging tornado! Feeble spark, strike down as a lightning! Gentle stream, flood with your mighty breakers! Faint flame, incinerate in your fiery inferno!". *'Hidō #5, Hanketsu' (判決, "Judgement"): A hybrid Bakudō/Hadō spell, this technique binds the target with several long and spiky tendrils of light grey colour, which usually either erupt from the ground below the target or are shot directly from the caster's hand. Subsequently, the tendrils repeatedly shock the target with strong surges of electricity intended to not only harm the bound individual, but also to hinder attempts to escape the spell. Category:Ability Category:Kidō